lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Seikatsu
SS (Silver Shenron) is the main RP (Role-Play) Character of Silver Sage. About SS was born on the distant planet known as Rakuen. Rakuen was beautiful. It was by far the most gorgeous planet in the entire universe. It was home the some of the most powerful races in existance. A man by the name of Gin married a beautiful woman. The woman gave birth to twin sons. One who gave off a silver glow and the other who shined like gold. Gin blessed both of his sons with the mark of his family heritage "The Silver Kings". It was shortly after the birth of the two that the planet was attacked. Two demonic tyrants arrived and destroyed everything in sight. The parents sent their sons away in two space pods set for different worlds. As the parents say their goodbyes and send their children away, one of the tyrants shoots down one of the pods while just missing the other. He shot down SS' brother while SS was able to live. Rakuen was destroyed that day with no survivors from the planet except for one baby Shenron that would never know the pain and turmoil his home planet had just felt and the agony his parents had felt while witnessing his twin brother, who he will never know existed, die. SS landed on a small planet in the North Galaxy known as Earth. He lands in a forest and is forced to raise himself. He eventually finds a place called Supreme City, home to the glorious Lookout. SS finds a man that would see the potential within him and begins to train him. SS slowly became more and more powerful. Eventually, the man left SS after his training was completed. He claimed that he could not teach SS any more and that he needed new teachers. SS was told to go to the Lookout, so he did. He found a few other fairly high power levels that had called themselves "The Lookout Crew" and they asked SS to join. SS happily agreed and his new life truly began. Personality SS always is looking for evil to defeat. He protects everyone he can. He loves a good fight. It is shown a few times that SS believes everyone has goodness in them. One was when The Ancient Evil was facing him, even after he had destroyed and injured the Crew...SS still believed AF was good...he always trusts before mistrusting. SS will always study his opponent before making his first real move. SS never raises his power above his opponents, believeing in a fair fight. Biography 'Age 1036, December 1st' SS was born as one of the twin sons to Gin and Gamila, two Gerudo from the planet Rakuen. SS was born "Silver" and his brother was born "Gold". Shortly after their birth Rakuen was attacked by two Gerudo outlaws. The former king, Zettai and his servant Daimonas. Rakuen was the home of the legendary Triforce, a golden triangle that could grant the wielder's greatest desire. It was guarded by Gin and that was what Zettai was after. Gin tried to stand up to the tyrants to protect his people but was unable to. He was slain by Zettai. Meanwhile, Gamila sent her children away on two space pods so they could live peacefully. Zettai noticed this and shot down Gold and he was presumably killed. Silver was able to escape unharmed while watching Zettai lay waste to his entire race. The Trifroce was now safe. Gin gave it to Silver before he was sent off planet. Zettai thought that Gold had the Triforce which is why he shot him down. After every Gerudo was dead, Zettai blew up Rakuen and then was never heard or seen again. SS pioneered through the universe with no seen end. To protect Silver, the 6 Gerudo Sages cast a spell that made SS take the form of the usual inhabitant of whatever planet he landed on. In his case, Earth and he began to look Human. 'Age 1037, December 25th' After more than a year of traveling, Silver landed on a small planet known as Earth. The Triforce had somehow provided Silver with everything he needed to survive for such a long time but it wouldn;t work for much longer. On the day that many Humans celebrate giving gifts to one another, Silver gave the gift of his life to Earth. A man approached the crying baby and picked him up. This man had never heard of Rakuen, the Gerudo, or the Triforce and its wish granting powers so he had no idea what the child was. The man said aloud "I wish you could speak English. Then you could tell me your name." and Silver began to glow due to the Triforce glowing within him and the man's wish was granted. Silver softly said his name to the man in English. The man knew very well of Shenrons and their ability to grant wishes so he simply thought that Silver was a Shenron. So, he renamed him Silver Shenron. SS for short. The man took the child back to his home and began to raise him like his son. 'Age 1038 - Age 1040' These 2 years were spent by the man training SS how to fight. He taught him how to use Ki, how to fly, and many other useful techniques. SS quickly became a powerful fighter and impressed his "father" quite a lot. Eventually, SS' master realized he could teach his student nothing more. He could improve of course, but he wanted to see SS grow by himself. One morning, the man was gone. He told SS that his life was about the begin and that he had to fend for himself now. So, he did. SS set out into the world to find a new home. His master, in his classic orange gi with the symbol of the turtle on it, watched his student take his steps out into the world then dissappeared. 'Age 1040, May 16' After traveling the world for a couple of months, SS found a huge tower. This tower intrigued him for some reason. Like it was his destiny to climb it. SS appraoched the tower and did just that. It took him nearly an entire day but he reached the top. He found that he was not alone. There were 5 other warriors up there. They all noticed the kid when he arrived. SS told them his story and they took him in. He became the last founding member of the Lookout Crew as its youngest member as well. He took on every challenge with his new friends. They had become Earth's new protectors. 'Age 1040, July' The Crew were just having a regular day when "he" appeared. His name was The Ancient Evil. He had been awakened from his slumber and came to take down any strong power levels in his path of destruction. The Lookout Crew began to challenge TAE but they could not defeat him. He nearly destroyed each one of them. SS finally realized that the Crew had kept failing because they had the intention to murder. SS begged Zion to let him take on TAE by himself. The rest of the Crew persuaded Zion to let the kid take on their greatest foe yet. SS began the epic battle against his nemesis. The battle was on a larger field than just Earth. The two fought through moons and planets and back to Earth. SS held his own against TAE somehow. He blocked his punches then would deliver a strong blow himself. SS was just waiting for the right moment. The Triforce appeared on his left hand and glowed brightly. TAE rushed at SS, hoping to end the fight. SS just stood there. The crew thought this was the end. Then, SS punched TAE with his left hand and forced him into the ground. The two both began to glow and then there was a huge explosion. They thought the two were dead. As the smoke cleared, SS walked side by side with the purified TAE, who had his darkness destroyed by SS. SS turned TAE into a warrior known as the Ancient Fighter and he joined the Crew. SS proved how powerful he was and his moto that all people have good in them. 'Age 1040 - 1069' These years were spent training, facing other villains, and seeing new members be introduced to the Crew. These years did see SS' death at the hand of Ian, who was driven mad by his own darkness, as well as his revival. SS constantly trained in his off time to get stronger and stronger and solidify his place as one of the strongest on the Crew and in the universe as well. SS left from time to time to let another being take his place but he would always come back. Age 1062 saw SS take a visit to the Shenron Hall, where all Shenron are born and all knowledge of such beings are kept, so he could see his birthplace. He was shocked to find out that they had no knowledge of SS at all. This began SS' knowledge that he wasn't a Shenron and the mystery of his birth became very exciting to him yet he could find nobody at all who knew anything. SS also became a professor at a Supreme City college and taught the history of the universe to students. He also formed a martial arts school, which he left in the care of Nasa, and even was an ambassador for the Shenron race at the "United Universal Peace Meeting" despite him not actually being a Shenron. SS also dawned a black cape and mask and called himself the "Batman" and acted as a secret hero as he patrolled multiple cities at night. SS' first child, Jake, was born in Age 1066. 'Age 1069 - January 1071' SS decides to take a vacation away from the Lookout. He visits King Kai and asks him if there were any fighters SS could challenge to become stronger. King Kai revealed the details of SS' birth and instructed him to go see the 6 Gerudo Sages for more information. SS did that and he was given a reversal of his concealing spell so he would appear as a Gerudo again. He was also given the sword his father used. He then was able to see a vision of the day he was born from the Triforce. SS set out to take on the beings King Kai told him about which included multiple gods. SS defeated foe after foe no matter who they were. He also found out that Zettai was searching for him with the intent to kill. SS returned to the Lookout after defetaing the gods and waited for Zettai to come to him. 'Age 1071, June 15' SS disembarked on one more journey to take on a god known as Ruin. Ruin, taking the form of a gigantic bird demon, resided in an alternate dimension that was home to only himself. Ruin revealed that he was the leader of the "Elite 4" gauntlet of gods SS has been facing, with Ruin as its 4th member. SS had to fight mostly in the air against Ruin as there was very little stable ground in the strange dimension. Ruin attacked with feroucious gusts of wind and his sharp beak and claws. SS had to react quickly just to stay in good shape. He eventually was able to defeat Ruin but did not kill him. Ruin decided that he would allow SS to tame him and he would assume a mortal form and be SS' pet. SS happily agreed so he took the bird god in as his lovely pet that he could ride into battle. 'Age 1071, June 19' SS received a dark dream one night that told him to go to the place where Rakuen used to be. SS had never heard it before but he knew that this voice was Zettai's. SS met his challenged on the unused moon of Rakuen which was perfect for a battle. Zettai was there along with Daimonas when SS arrived. SS' stone cold face gave the impression to the two evil tyrants that he was here for vengeance. Zettai mocked SS and tried to get under his skin. He taunted him. Made fun of his parents and the entirety of his race. Then promised that before the battle was over, SS would be dead and the Triforce would be his. And then, the battle was underway. SS took on Daimonas first. The brute was exactly what a big muscular servant should be, slow, strong, and stupid. SS used this to his advantage. He used the aerial tactics he learned from his fight against Ruin. He would swiftly rush in and slash the brute then take to the skies before he could react. SS also stayed far away from him and shot many Ki blasts at him. Daimonas just got angry and revealed what the dark secret of the Gerudo was. The Gerudo all have access to a form that gives them the shape of a boar/pig sort of creature. Daimonas became a gigantic, blue pig and rushed at SS recklessly. He grabbed SS and threw him to the ground. But before he could crush him with his foot, GS arrived and stopped him. SS took this time to strike the confused Daimonas. SS slashed his head clean off, ending the brute's life. GS started to introduce himself but Zettai interrupted with a maniacal laugh. He didn't even seem angered that his partner was dead. Zettai rushed at GS and began firing multiple blasts at him. GS barely dodged all of them. SS blindsided the demon and knocked him to the ground. SS followed up with a Zen Star which sent him further into the earth. GS also fired a large energy beam to try and knock the enemy even farther in. Zettai rushed out quickly and blasted GS point blank. GS lay on the ground with a hole in his chest, motionless. Zettai laughed. SS had never really felt these emotions before. An overwhelming burst of anger came over him. He was reminded of all the people Zettai had hurt. His family, the entire Gerudo race. The Triforce glowed on SS' left hand. SS entered his own Gerudo Demon form as a giant boar. He rushed at Zettai and impaled him with one of his horns. He thrashed about and launched Zettai across the small moon. SS finally regained control and went back to his regular form. He walked over to Zettai, who was bleeding from the impaling right through his heart. Zettai pleaded for mercy but SS would have none of it. SS kneeled down and placed his left hand over the bleeding heart of his nemesis. The two began to glow blindingly. SS stood up when it was over, all of the light in Zettai had been absorbed into SS which made him even stronger. SS grabbed GS, flew off the moon, and blew it up. He then flew back to Earth on Ruin and treated his brother back to perfect health. His ultimate challenge was finally over. 'Age 1071, June 21' After SS' victory over Zettai and Daimonas, he took his near-dead brother and his only son back to Earth. They traveled to the Great Sea and saw an enormous tower. The tower was the resting place of two sacred objects crafted by the Gerudo and given to Earth as gifts. The Ocarine of Time, an instrument used to control time itself when played a special melody and The Wind Waker which is able to control the weather as well as nature itself. SS added these two weapons to his arsenal and made the "Tower of Rakuen" his new home for his family. SS tried to revive Memori but King Yemma would not allow it on the grounds that she was pregnant again and if she journeyed through dimensions it might harm the unborn child. SS promised that he would be there for his new child's birth and then Memori would be wished back. 'Age 1071 - 1086' 15 years passed since SS' battle against Zettai. These years were not kind to him. SS visited Other World to see the birth of his son, Jake and wish him and Memori to Earth. The family lived together in SS' home for 5 happy years. Then, in 1076, there was a massive uprising against SS by the people of Earth. SS had accidently destroyed an entire office building and killed everyone inside. The people of Earth grew scared of SS and they labeled him as a monster. They chased him all over the planet and even went to his home. Earth's leaders made a deal with SS. If he turned himself in, his family would be spared. Memori, GS, and Jake were all held hostage. The message was left in SS' home, a place he would not return to for another year. By then it was too late. His only family members were dead. SS became an a blank, hollow shell of the man he used to be. SS went insane shortly after that. He started traveling from planet to planet and destroying innocents there. The Galactic and Universal police were now all after him. SS tried to run from the police. And he did very well for 3 years. But in 1080, SS was cornered on a small, unpopulated planet. He had nowhere to run now. SS refused to be captured. He took his spear that he had used as a weapon in his run and stabbed it right through his own heart. He had died before the police finally found him. His body was taken back to Earth for a funeral. The Lookout Crew attended and not many other people. SS left the universe as a villain to those that never really knew him. He was corrupted because he made one simple mistake. He left behind everything he owned to a boy named Utopia. Utopia arrived in Supreme City in 1085 and inherited all SS left for him. Utopia and SS had met eachother while SS was on the run. SS showed he still had that hero side in him by saving young Utopia from a robber's bullet. Utopia vowed to honor SS' true legacy and become everything he was. Relationships *Mars- Even after his revival, SS still treats his former master with respect. He is still honored that he a part of the Crew and gives him respect. The two are still great friends and do well during 2v2 battles together. *Memori- While SS will never flat out say it or show any hardcore affection towards her but it is always there. Everyone thinks SS has a thing for Memori including Memori herself. SS always seems to be on the lookout for Memori even when she can protect herself fairly decent anyway. *Goku- Goku was the one who raised SS when he was a child. Goku taught SS how to fight and eventually led him to the Lookout. *Gin - SS' father. He heard many stories about him and looks up to him even though he remembers nothing about him. *Zettai - SS' lifelong nemesis. The two have are locked in an eternal hatred for the other. Legacy SS was and still is one of the most recognizable faces amongst all of the Lookout Crew's members. He has also become a familiar face amongst the media of not only Earth but the entire universe. People would see him rushing in and instantly would recognize him. That was what made SS great. He would protect all of the universe. He felt that the universe was under the protection of the Crew and he fulfilled that promise. Even after his "death" people knew him. When SS died, the Crew was completely devastated. It took them awhile to get over the fact that he was gone. And while the rest of the universe was never informed of his falling, they could feel him gone. Almost like they could sense his energy and knew that he wasn't coming back. The first SS sighting was when he emerged from the "dead" in full armor that resembled his Batman suit. This is what caused all the speculation amongst the universe's people and word even got the the Crew themselves. Eventually, these rumours were proven correct and SS returned,keyblade in hand, the save the universe he has always felt he needed to protect all his life. When SS finally remerged in his "prime" form the universe rejoiced. The Crew had gotten their lost member back and the universe felt safe once again. Power His power was matched by very few. This may be because he refused to show his true power. He gave a brief glimpse at it during his battle against Zion.You see, when SS arrived,he was labeled as the "weak" new guy. The one who would never overcome any of the others simple because he wasn't like the others.SS decided to change that. He challenged Zion, the Lookout's most powerful fighter, to a battle. Zion,laughing as he answered,accepted the challenge. Ian and Kuzon had decided that this would be a short match which Zion would swiftly win,so they tagged along as well. When the battle began the two sides seemed equally matched. Zion of course would come up with an excuse as to why he couldn't beat SS. The two fighters began powering up to signal the soon end of the fight. Zion would engage multiple Super Saiyan forms while he, Kuzon and Ian all mocked SS because he was unable to use those overrated forms. SS didn't care. He fought on anyways. As the intense battle continued on, SS slowly changed the minds of the 3 fighters. He showed them what he was made of and for a very brief passage of time, his true power was revealed. This was the last time anyone ever doubted SS and also the last time SS ever dared to show his power at it's full potential. SS didn't even reveal his true nature in his fight with Zettai. He only showed a brief portion of his maximum when he absorbed his nemesis' light from his heart. Forms *Balance God Form *Gerudo Beast Form Techniques *Zen Star - SS' signature move. He forms his hands in the shape of a star, charges an energy beam, and fires it at his opponent. *Kamehameha - SS says aloud the move's name then fires a blue energy beam. *Spirit Bomb - SS holds his hands above his head and charges up a gigantic ball of energy. He is rendered useless during the charging portion. *Zen Kamehameha - A combination of the Zen Star and Kamehameha. SS forms his hands in the star shape and yells out the name then fires the beam of energy. *Time Manipulation - SS plays a song on the Ocarina of Time and is able to stop, rewind, teleport through, or speed up time. *Nature Manipulation - If SS uses the Wind Waker he can alter the weather or even change nature itself. Gallery Him22.png|The necklace given to him by Memori SSTrue.png|Balance God Form RakuenTower.jpg|SS' house OcarinaOfTime.png|The Ocarina of Time WindWaker.png|The Wind Waker Themes Category:Pages by Neosilvershenron Category:Awesome Category:Good Category:User Warrior Category:Fanon Category:Masters Category:Students Category:Kamehameha Users Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Role-Play Category:SS Category:SS Incarnation Category:Saiyan Category:God Category:Gerudo